AkaKuro - Sweet Pea
by Lee SH114
Summary: "Mereka tidak seperti yang kau inginkan, Walaupun kau mengatakan pura-pura tidak tau, tapi mereka ada untukmu dan kau tidak menyadari itu Akashi Seijuurou" Kuroko Tetsuya. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**_SWEET PEA_**

**_Author : Lee Se11y4_**

**_Genre : Shounen-Ai, Mysteri, supranatural, etc_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Leght : Oneshot_**

**_Cast : Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya + Kiseki No Sedai_**

_"__Lihatlah dia, orang kaya dan juga terpandang. Baru saja masuk sekolah dia sudah jadi pembicaraan"_

_"__Benar,dia orang yang sangat berwibawa dan juga tegas"_

_"__Dia juga tampan"_

_"__Bagaimana kalau kita dekati dia dan jadikan dia teman kita. Mungkin kita akan ikut terkenal seperti dia"_

_"__Apa seperti ini menjadi orang kaya dan terpandang? Mereka menjadikan sebuah pertemanan seperti uang yang bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka. Kadang aku berpikir apa yang aku punya bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan. Kehidupan seperti seorang pangeran dengan pelayan yang berjajar sarapan yang mewah dan tinggal di dalam gedung tinggi yang menjulang megah. Aku tidak menginginkanya"_ Mata yang menatap begitu tajam saat sebuah pikiran terlintas karena kalimat yang terdengar dari beberapa anak yang membicarakanya. Yah, Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda tampan yang baru saja masuk sekolah SMP Teiko dengan predikat nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Dia juga anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan juga terpandang. Dia datang dengan mobil mewah yang di sambut oleh seorang pengawal.

"Akashi-Kun..." Suara yang terdengar samar, tapi begitu pasti bahwa nama itu adalah namanya"Akashi-Kun, apa kau mendengar _sensei_?"Untuk yang kedua kalinya suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Murid SMA Teiko yang sedari tadi dipanggil membuka mata dengan nada yang kaget. "Akashi-Kun, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tertidur dalam kelas saat pelajaran" Lanjut seorang guru perempuan yang mencoba mencari tau apa yang muridnya itu kini pikirkan. Akashi kini sudah menjadi murid SMA Teiko, dan mimpi itu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Gomenasai Sensei_, bolehkah saya ijin ke ruang kesehatan. Saya merasa tidak enak badan"Akhirnya sang guru mendapat jawaban dari murid teladanya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi salah satu guru yang menjaga" Saran guru cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang yang di ikat keatas.

"_Hai Sensei, Arigatou Gozaimasu_" Akashi berjalan meninggalkan kelas 3-1 dengan langkah yang masih terpaku dengan mimpi yang berulang kali datang padanya. Akashi memang sangat sulit untuk berteman dan dekat dengan seseorang. Banyak yang mencoba menjadi teman baiknya, tapi Akashi akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Selama ini dia takut untuk merasakan sebuah pertemanan karena status yang dia sandang. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika seseorang datang dan mulai memberinya pemahaman siapa dan bagaimana teman itu ada.

Matahari yang semula bersorak kini meninggalkan cahaya yang redup hingga masuk ke sela jendela yang saat ini sedikit terbuka. Hembusan angin sore membuat sosok mata yang dari tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka. Akashi Seijuurou, dari tadi dia hanya membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan yang membuat dia sedikit lebih tenang dari mimpi yang tidak dia harapkan. Akashi bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk keruangan yang tidak cukup besar itu.

Klek...

Suara pintu terbuka Akashi melihat seseorang masuk dengan mamakai baju olahraga. Kelihatanya dia sedikit mengalami cidera di bagian tanganya. Akashi masih saja memperhatikan pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut warna biru langit dan wajah yang belum jelas Akashi lihat. Pria itu mengambil beberapa obat dan juga perban yang ada di kotak obat. Dia duduk sambil membersihkan luka yang ada di tanganya. Akashi masih saja memperhatikan pria itu dengan mata yang tajam.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku?"Suara sunyi ruang kesehatan itu terpecah saat suara lembut keluar dari pria yang berada satu ruangan bersama Akashi.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melihatmu?"Tanya balik Akashi tidak mau kalah.

"Boleh saja, tapi apakah selama itu?"Pria berambut biru langit itu mengarahkan matanya kearah Akashi. Sungguh wajah yang begitu polos dan juga lembut mungkin saat ini begitulah pikiran Akashi saat kesan pertama bertemu dengan pria yang bukan teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau terluka?"Akashi mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"Jawab pria itu datar dan kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengantarkanmu?"Akashi mulai membuka dirinya.

"Tidak"Sekali lagi Akashi mendapatkan jawaban yang singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu?"Seharunya Akashi tidak menanyakan ini, tapi terlintas begitu saja di pikiranya hingga terucapkan kalimat yang membuat pria itu membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Tidak punya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak punya"Baru saja Akashi menutup mulutnya seseorang masuk begitu saja lalu melempar tas yang di tujukan untuk Akashi.

"Hoy! Akashi aku sudah menunggumu lama di dalam kelas. Aku kira kau akan kembali saat bel pulang berbunyi" datang lagi seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam, wajahnya yang cenderung susah untuk tersenyum itu adalah salah satu teman sekelas Akashi, Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine, untuk apa kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja karena tasmu dalam kelas. Bagaimana jika hilang? aku pulang dulu _Jaa na_"Aomine yang Akashi panggil melambaikan tanganya lalu pergi meninggalkan sedikit keheranan yang ada di dalam pikiran Akashi. Akashi turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau bilang tidak punya teman"Akashi menghentikan kakinya lalu menoleh kearah suara yang seakan hanya dia saja yang mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tidak punya teman"

"Lalu? Siapa dia? Bukankah dia temanmu"Hati Akashi seakan menolak mendengar celotehan pria yang baru saja dia kenal. Tanpa menjawab Akashi keluar dan menjauh dari ruangan yang menurutnya mulai pengap sejak kedatangan pria asing yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan.

_"__Dia Akashi Seijuurou"_

_"__Iya, dia yang kita bicarakan kemarin"_

_"__Aku kita bertaruh siapa yang bisa berteman dengan dia maka itulah yang menang"_

_"__Baiklah, setelah kita menang kita akan terus menjadi temanya dan mulai memanfaatkan apa yang dia punya"_

_"__Aku setuju. Dia orang kaya tidak akan keberatan berbagi harta dengan kita"_

_"__Benar, ayo kita mulai berteman dengan dia"_

Dengan cepat mata Akashi terbuka lebar melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini yang kesekian kalinya mimpi yang sama setiap Akashi mulai menutup mata. Akashi meraih jam kecil yang berbentuk bola di samping bantalnya. Saat jarum kecil menujukan pukul _empat_ pagi Akashi memutuskan untuk duduk dan memulai aktifitasnya dengan olahraga pagi.

Akashi berlari di sekitar komplek rumahnya dengan memakai celana panjang olahraga dan juga kaos yang di tutupi jaket abu-abu, telinganya mengenakan _earphone_ warna hitam dan sangat terlihat tampan hingga beberapa orang yang berolahraga pagi mengarahkan mata mereka pada sosok pria yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut yang berwarna merah. Akashi berhenti di depan sebuah taman, dengan nafas yang begitu lelah matanya menyusuri beberapa anak kecil yang terlihat begitu bahagia bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Ah, kau juga berolahraga pagi?"Akashi langsung menoleh kesamping kananya saat sebuah suara yang menyapanya begitu saja. Akashi melebarkan matanya saat sosok pria yang kemarin sore dia lihat kini kembali muncul di depanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Akashi heran.

"Sama dengan yang kau lakukan sekarang, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau..."

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Akashi Seijuurou? Jadi kau anak orang kaya yang sering di bicarakan teman-teman sekolah?"

"Iya"

"Kau sungguh terkenal dan juga populer"

"Untuk apa semua itu jika aku tidak bisa punya teman"

"Kau yang menutup dirimu mendapatkan teman"

"Jikapun aku dapat mereka hanya memanfaatkan aku"Akashi memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat basa-basi yang teman barunya ciptakan tanpa berpamitan Akashi berlari menuju jalan kearah rumahnya.

"Akashi-Kun tunggu, larimu cepat sekali"Lagi-lagi Akashi mendengar hal yang tidak wajar dari orang yang baru dua hari dia kenal. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunggu Kuroko yang jauh di belakangnya."Larimu terlalu cepat"Kuroko melayangkann protes pada Akashi.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku"

"Memang tidak, aku yang mengikutimu"

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan karena kau tidak punya teman? Mengikuti orang"

"Bukankah kau juga tidak punya teman, Akashi-Kun"

"..."

"_Are?_ Kenapa anak kecil itu?"Kuroko melihat seorang anak kecil menangis di dekat pohon saat Kuroko melihat keatas ternyata ada balon yang tersangkut. Kuroko baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menolong anak itu tapi, seorang anak laki-laki datang dia memberikan anak yang menangis itu balon miliknya. Kuroko yang melihat tersenyum.

"Kau tau siapa mereka?"

"Tidak"

"Mereka hanya orang asing, tapi anak laki-laki itu membantu gadis kecil yang menangis karena balonya hilang dan hanya begitu saja mereka juga di sebut teman" Akashi sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang Kuroko katakan. Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Akashi. Tapi Kuroko malah tersenyum sambil berteriak"Sampai jumpa di sekolah Akashi-Kun!"Sambil melambaikan tangan yang dia tau tidak akan mendapatkan balasanya.

Tepat pukul _sepuluh_ siang bel pelajaraan pertama berakhir, Akashi membaringkan kelapanya di atas meja sambil menutup mata.

"Akachin, apa kau mau ikut ke kantin?" perlahan mata Akashi terbuka dan melihat siapa yang bicara dengan dia kali ini. Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut sedikit panjang berwarna ungu di tanganya membawa roti coklat sedang menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Tidak"

"Baiklah"

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga makanlah dulu dan isi perutmu, Akashi"Seorang laki-laki berjalan melewati Akashi yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Dengan membawa boneka babi,pria berambut hijau itu menyerukan sesuatu pada Akashi, Midorima Shintarou dia sangat terobsesi dengan ramalan bintang dan selalu membawa benda keberuntungan. Akashi tidak merespon atau membalas mereka, dia hanya diam sambil menopang dagu dan melihat keluar jendela.

Pritttttt...

"Cepat berbaris! Hari ini kita akan berolah raga basket kalian akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang. Sekarang cepat cari kelompok kalian!"Prittttt! Akashi lagi-lagi memilih diam dan melihat orang yang tadi pagi mengganggunya

"Kuroko..." Sebut Akashi dengan suara lirih. Dia melihat Kuroko duduk sendirian dengan makanan dan seekor anjing di sampingnya. "Apa boleh membawa anjing ke sekolah? Apa yang sebenarnya anak bodoh itu lakukan?"Akashi mencoba untuk menuju tempat Kuroko, tapi dia baru sadar pelajaran olahraga akan segera di mulai. Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Akashicchi!"

"Apa?"

"Kita _berlima_ _satu_ kelompok"Teman sekelas Akashi, Kise Ryouta. Rambutnya yang pirang dan senyumanya yang begitu khas dengan ditambah wajah yang ceria sangat cocok menjadi seorang model. Bahkan banyak gadis yang ingin jadi pacarnya.

_Dua_ jam berlalu sejak pelajaran olahraga usai, Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk istirahat di belakang sekolah. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dengan buku yang menutup wajahnya. Sangat tenang dan juga menyenangkan.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Kuroko berdiri di dekat Akashi lalu duduk di sampingnya"Apa kau masih belum paham, Akashi-Kun?"Lanjut Kuroko yang pertanyaan pertamanya masih belum di jawab Akashi. Kuroko kemudian duduk bersandar di pohon sambil melihat kearah langit."Kau tau, aku juga ingin sepertimu. Kaya dan juga terkenal. Tapi, itu tidak bisa. Akashi-Kun permainan basketmu tadi sangat mengagumkan. Kalian sangat kompak dan juga hebat. Kenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu itu aku ingin..."Belum selesai Kuroko bicara Akashi bangun dan langsung memegang tangan Kuroko dan di sandarkan kearah pohon. Mata Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam dengan wajah yang begitu marah.

"Kau ini siapa? Huh? Kau mencoba mendekatiku karena kau ingin punya temankan? Atau kau juga ingin terkenal seperti mereka? Dengar,Kuroko Tetsuya! Aku benar-benar benci orang sepertimu!" Genggaman tangan Akashi labih kuat hingga Kuroko mungkin merasakan sakit pada tangan kirinya, tapi Kuroko malah tersenyum dan menatap Akashi lembut.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?"

"Kau..."

"Bolehkah aku yang bicara sekarang, Akashi-kun?"Akashi mulai mengendorkan tanganya lalu perlahan melepas dan menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jika aku ingin sepertimu aku bisa melakukanya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa. Kau belum mengerti apa itu seorang teman, Akashi-Kun. Kau memiliki mereka, tapi berpura-pura tidak memilikinya dengan alasan yang sama mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu. Jika kau pikir lagi, kenapa aku tidak punya teman juga? padahal aku bukan orang sepertimu"Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi. Akashi terdiam sambil mencoba berpikir dan menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Tidak semua teman akan memanfaatkanmu, kau tidak perlu percaya pada mereka kau hanya perlu mengakui keberadaan mereka itu saja. Baiklah aku ada kelas, aku masuk dulu tapi, sebelum itu"Kuroko memegang pipi Akashi lalu mencium bibir Akashi lembut sambil meninggalkan senyuman saat mata Akashi melebar kaget dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan padanya.

"Kuroko! Apa kau ini menyukai seoang pria?!"Teriak Akashi keasl.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menjauhimu"

"Baiklah, jika kau bisa, _Jaa na!_"Akashi mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Apa dia sudah gila?"

Meja yang begitu panjang dan juga mewah, makanan yang tersedia di atas meja juga terlihat mahal. Akashi duduk di kursi yang di depan adalah ibunya,Akashi Shiori dan tepat di ujung Kursi di samping kiri Akashi ada ayahnya,Akashi Masaomi. Mereka makan malam bersama tepat pukul _tujuh_ malam. Ini terjadi satu minggu sekali saat besok adalah hari libur, karena orang tua Seijuurou sangat sibuk bekerja mereka hanya memberikan waktu bersama di akhir pekan dengan sebuah makan malam.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Seijuurou?"Tanya Masaomi memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik ayah" Jawab Seijuurou datar.

"Lalu teman-temanmu, apa mereka juga seperti teman SMPmu yang dulu?"Selidik Shiori yang terlihat mencemaskan anaknya itu.

"Tidak ibu, mereka semua baik"

"Syukurlah, ibu sempat khawatir"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berteman, punya teman saja cukup. Kalian tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana atau bermain keluar. Ingat utamakan nilai dan prestasimu, Seijuurou"Ayah Seijuurou memang sangatlah tegas dan juga disiplin. Dia selalu bangga pada Seijuurou.

"Baik ayah"

"Seijuurou masih muda, bergaul dengan teman sebayanya dan pergi keluar itu wajar jangan mengurungnya"Shiori terlihat membela Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak mengurungnya, aku juga tidak mencegahnya keluar. Hanya saja jangan sampai berpengaruh pada nilai dan prestasinya. Aku hanya ingin..." Seijuurou melihat kearah Masaomi yang menghentikan kalimatnya. "Sudahlah, cepat makan dan istirahatlah Seijuurou" Ada yang aneh ada yang membuat Seijuurou penasaran terhadap kelakuan ayahnya kali ini. tapi tidak mungkin dia bertanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seijuurou memutuskan diam dan menuruti apa yang ayahnya katakan.

Jam menujukan pukul _delapan_ malam, Akashi berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana Akashi langsung menuju ke bagian makanan, dia akan merasa lapar saat mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya di malam liburan seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan makan apa malam ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau sup tahu instan saja? Ini akan sangat mengenyangkan"

"Kuroko!"

"Kenapa wajahmu sekaget itu?"Kuroko sudah berada di samping Akashi sambil membawa sup tahu instan yang dia ambil tadi,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Lagi-lagi kau bertanya hal yang lucu, tentu saja sama seperti yang kau lakukan"

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain, selain mengikutiku?"

"Tidak"Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dengan Kuroko, dia akan merasa kalah telak denganya. Akashi membiarkan Kuroko mengikutinya hingga keluar dari supermarket. Akashi melihat Kuroko yang sibuk membawa makanan di tanganya.

"Apa tidak ada yang menemanimu?"Tanya Akashi heran

"Tidak ada"

"Aku melihatmu selalu sendirian"

"Kau juga walaupun kadang aku melihatmu bersama teman-temanmu yang lain"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak punya teman"

"Aku juga tidak punya teman"

"Apa kau mau makan di taman?"Akashi menatap Kuroko aneh, hingga dia menawarkan diri untuk sedikit memberinya waktu berbicara berdua. Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan kearah taman yang hanya beberapa meter dari supermarket. Kuroko sibuk memakan roti dan _vanila shack_ yang dia beli dari supermarket. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menyembunyikan tanganya di dalam saku jaket tebal yang dia pakai.

"Apa kau tidak dingin?"Tanya Akashi

"Dingin, makanya aku makan biar tubuhku hangat"

"Apa kau tidak punya keluarga?"Akashi menanyakan hal aneh pada Kuroko, Kuroko menikmati lumatan terakhir dari rotinya sambil melihat kearah Akashi.

"Tidak, mungkin karena itu aku juga tidak punya teman"

"Kau, sungguh tidak punya keluarga?"Tanya Akashi mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Iya, tapi aku dibesarkan dengan keluarga yang sederhana dan itu membuatku lebih dari cukup untuk menikmati hidup"Penjelasan Kuroko terlihat tenang dan juga biasa saja. Padahal wajah Akashi tampak tegang dan sangat heran dengan kehidupan yang Kuroko jalani sekarang.

"Jadi, mereka bukan keluarga kandungmu?"

"Hm, dulu saat aku kecil banyak tetanggaku yang mengatakan kalau aku di buang saat beruur _satu_ tahun. Keluargaku saja tidak menginginkan aku apa lagi temanku. Tapi, biarlah"

"Apakah sesantai ini yang kau ucapkan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau di buang keluargamu kau tidak tau siapa keluargamu bahkan kau tidak punya teman dan di kucilkan oleh tetanggamu. Apa setenang ini kau menghadapinya, Kuroko?!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cari kaluargamu! Minta pertanggung jawaban dari mereka! Benci mereka dan katakan pada mereka kalau kau marah pada mereka!"Akashi terlihat begitu geram pada Kuroko yang menanggapi kehidupan dirinya sendiri semudah itu. Akashi melepas jaketnya lalu memasangkanya pada Kuroko."Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang"Akashi mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi makananya lalu pergi,tapi tangan Kuroko memegang Akashi dengan gemetar.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar, Akashi-kun? Aku merasa sangat kedinginan" Akashi membalas gengaman tangan Kuroko dan kemudian berbalik melihat Kuroko. Akashi menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang dia pegang lalu menarik tubuh Kuroko, Akashi tidak memeluknya, tapi Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko yang terlihat begitu biru dan pucat. Cukup lama Akashi meletakan bibirnya di depan bibir Kuroko hingga keduanya menutup mata.

Tidak menyangka, merasa mustahil bahkan ini seperti kejadian pada orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta dan bisa di bilang juga ini sudah gila dan melewati batas. Akashi berjalan dengen lesu menuju halaman sekolahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat suram dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di bayangkan.

_"__Apa aku tadi malam sudah gila atau sudah terlalu gila? Aku mencium laki-laki Akashi Seijuurou bagaimana jika orang lain tau kelakuanmu ini bagaimana caranya mengangkat wajah saja aku tidak akan tau!"_ dalam hati Akashi dia tidak berhenti menggerutu sampai matanya melihat Kuroko yang sedang berjongkok sambil menggali sesuatu di taman sekolah yang ada di depan. Akashi yang penasaran berjalan menuju arah Kuroko dan melihat Kuroko menggali lubang dengan bunga yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"_Sweet pea_ kah?"Tanya Akashi

"Oh, Akashi-Kun. Iya ini bunga _Sweet pea_. Kenapa kau bisa tau?"Kuroko berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Iya, karena bunga ini sangat terkenal di _Eropa_. Jadi sepagi ini kau berangkat hanya untuk menanam bunga?"

"Tidak juga, bunga ini akan aku berikan pada seseorang jadi, aku harus menyiapkanya sebelum terlambat"Kuroko kembali duduk dan mulai menanam bunga yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke dalam kelas duluan"

"Baiklah, temui aku pulang sekolah nanti Akashi-kun"Akashi berhenti sambil menoleh kearah Kuroko yang tersenyum kearahnya. Akashi tidak menjawab dia hanya diam lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai _dua_.

Akashi hari ini terlihat sangat tenang dan juga fokus, dia menerima pelajaran dengan otak yang jernih setiap kali ada pertanyaan atau soal yang di ajukan guru Akashi dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Mata Akashi tak lepas dari jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko, tinggal beberapa detik lagi tanpa sadar Akashi tersenyum lalu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Akashi semakin melebarkan senyumanya, dia ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman. Teman yang bisa akrab denganya.

"Akashicchi, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?" ajak Kise sambil berdiri dari kursi bukan hanya Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Muraskibara juga menatap harap pada pria berambut merah itu dengan kalimat persetujuan yang akan dia ucapkan. Dengan seulas senyum Akashi menolak ajakan mereka.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Kita akan pulang bersama lain kali saja" Kise dan yang lain yang mendengar penuturan Akashi bukan kecewa mereka malah tersenyum karena ada perubahan pada diri Akashi akhir-akhir ini.

Akashi berjalan kearah lapangan belakang sekolah, dia melihat Kuroko sedang memegang bola basket dan mencoba untuk memasukan di dalam ring kacil dan terlihat lusuh itu. Iya, halaman belakang sekolah tempat bermain basket anak-anak yang hanya iseng dan ingin bermain basket saja. Sedangkan lapangan basket aslinya ada di salah satu gedung yang selalu Akashi pakai selama olahraga basket.

"Berikan bolanya padaku" Akashi berlari lalu mendapat operan _fantastic_ dari Kuroko, dengan muda pria bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou itu memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Akashi mengambil bola itu dan berjalan kearah Kuroko yang berdiri menunggu Akashi dari jauh. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"Tanya Akashis ambil melempar bola berwarna coklat itu kearah Kuroko.

"Hm, aku ingin bilang terimakasih padamu, Akashi-kun"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau tadi malam berjanji akan mencarikan orang tuaku. Itu tidak perlu"

"Tidak perlu? Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan mereka"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Marahlah jika kau ingin marah dan tuntut hakmu sebagai anak mereka jangan hanya diam"

"Tidak, melihat mereka aku sudah cukup senang. Mereka punya anak seusiaku juga"

"Seusiamu? Saudaramu?"

"Sepertinya dia sudara kembarku, dan dia kakakku"Kuroko men_dribble_ bola lalu mencoba untuk memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring seperti Akashi tapi, percuma bola itu kembali memantul"Sepertinya mereka punya alasan membuangku dulu. Aku dan dia memang sangat jauh berbeda"Kuroko mengambil bola yang terjatuh di bawah ring dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula. Akashi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih, kau telah menjadi temanku. Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini kita sudah berteman?" Akashi tidak menjawab apapun matanya masih tertuju pada mata bulat berwarna biru muda yang mengarah padanya. "Aku datang hanya mengingatkanmu, teman itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan terus ada di sampingmu. Teman itu memang saling memanfaatkan jika tidak teman tidak akan di butuhkan. Jika kau merasa mereka memanfaatkanmu manfaarkan juga mereka tapi, lebih tepatnya itu saling membantu hanya kau tidak akan paham dengan kalimat bantuan jadi aku perjelas dengan kalimat memanfaatkan"Kuroko melihat kearah langit yang sudah mulai menyembunyikan sinar matahari yang sejak tadi begitu terang dan menyilaukan."Akashi-kun, siapapun yang ada di dekatmu itulah temanmu jangan lupakan itu,hanya saja kau harus bisa menilai mereka mana yang baik dan buruk" Sama seperti sebelumnya kalimat panjang Kuroko sungguh seakan begitu menyudutkan Akashi, dia masih diam tanpa meresepon dengan kalimat atau tindakan.

"Ini sudah sore, apa kau tidak pulang?"Kuroko melihat Akashi yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Aku akan pulang"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar. Pulanglah" Yah, tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi. Sejak Akashi mendapat ceramahan yang cukup lebar itu dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa hingga memutuskan untuk pulang dan memikirkanya.

Seijuurou baru saja sampai kerumah dia terkejut melihat orang tuanya ada di ruang tamu dengan wajah yang khawatir. Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri mereka. Shiori dan Masaomi saling menatap seakann ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada anaknya itu. Shiori kemudian kearah Seijuurou dan memeluknya.

"Ibu, ada apa?"Tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Seijuurou, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu"Shiori merangkul Seijuurou lalu membiarkanya duduk dengan tangan yang masih Shiori genggam.

"Maafkan ayah dan ibu karena telah menyembunyikan ini darimu sudah sangat lama"

"Maksud ayah apa?"

"_Lima belas tahun_ yang lalu kau tidak lahir sendiri, Seijuurou" Kalimat Masaomi begitu membuat Seijuurou melebarkan matanya kaget. "kau, punya saudara kembar"Lanjut Masaomi. Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti baru saja dia mendengar tentang Kuroko dan saudara kembaranya dan sekarang? Seijuurou sendiri punya saudara kembar itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti, ayah, ibu tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami baru menemukanya dan dia sudah dewasa"

"Tunggu, aku ingin kalian menceritakanya dari awal padaku"

"Adikmu hilang saat umur _satu_ tahun dan kau berpisah denganya selama _lima belas_ tahun ini, kami selalu mencari keberadaanya dan kami menemukan dia, Seijuurou"Shiori menjelaskan secara singkat pada Seijuurou yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Seperti apa dia? Dan kenapa kalian tidak membawanya pulang?"Seijuurou begitu antusias bertemu dengan saudara kandungnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, Seijuurou"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia meninggal satu minggu yang lalu" Air mata Shori terpecah, dia tidak bisa terus tersenyum di depan Seijuurou dan Masaomi. Masaomi menunjukan sebuah foto yang dia dapatkan dari keluarga yang membesarkan saudara kembar Seijuurou. Masaomi menaruh di atas meja tepat di depan Seijuurou. Dan betapa kagetnya Seijuuurou karena foto yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya" Masaomi memberi tahu nama saudara Seijuurou yang ada di foto itu. Dengan rasa yang tidak percaya Seijuurou mengambil foto itu, dengan jelas dia melihat rambut biru muda dengan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya wajah yang sangat lembut dan tubuh yang kecil, baru saja dia temui dan orang tua Seijuurou mengatakan dia meninggal satu minggu yang lalu? Dan dia saudara Seijuurou? Lelucon macam apa ini. Seijuurou berdiri dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

Langkah Akashi yang begitu cepat menuju sekolah sebelum matahari membenamkan dirinya membuat isi kepalanya teringat kalimat yang sungguh ini tidak adil untuknya dan Kuroko.

_"__Bunga ini akan aku berikan pada seseorang jadi, aku harus menyiapkanya sebelumm terlambat"_

_"__Aku sudah menemukan mereka"_

_"__Melihat mereka aku sudah cukup senang"_

_"__Sepertinya dia sudara kembaraku, dan dia kakakku"_

_"__Tidak ada. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang semula"_

_"__Siapapun yang ada di dekatmu itulah temanmu jangan lupakann itu hanya saja kau harus bisa menilai mereka mana yang baik dan buruk"_

_"__Aku ingin di sini sebentar. Pulanglah"_

"Jika itu benar kau, tunggu aku! Tunggu aku, Tetsuya"Akashi berlari lebih cepat dan menuju lapangan basket yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. Dengan nafas yang sangat berat dan juga lelah Akashi melihat sekeliling tidak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ada sebuah bola yang berada tepat di bawa ring. Akashi mengambil bola itu dan mencoba mencari sosok yang beberapa menit lalu dia temui. Akashi berlari tanpa tau matahari sedikit lagi akan pergi meninggalkanya, dia terus menyusuri kelas yang dia bahkan tidak tau dimana Kuroko berada. Wajah Akashi kini trelihat sangat lelah dan berkeringat dengan seragam yang sudah berantakan. Akashi perlahan berjalan kearah kelasnya. Angin yang berhembus kencang dengan tirai yang berayun lepas karena jendela kelas Akashi masih terbuka membuat Akashi memandang aneh bunga yang saat ini ada di mejanya. _Sweet Pea_, bunga yang Kuroko tanam di halaman tumbuh dengan indah dan juga subur di dalam pot bunga kecil yang ada di atas meja Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai sulit untuk menyatakan hal lain selain, aku ingin bertemu denganmu,Tetsuya.

"_Sweet pea_? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Bunga ini mengartikan ucapan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih untuk hal yang menyenangkan selama ini. Kenapa aku tidak sadar juga kalau bunga ini tidak ada di sekolah? Kenapa aku tidak sadar akan hal itu?" Akashi meneteskan air matanya sambil memgambil pot bunga kecil itu.

Satu minggu yang lalu, kematian orang yang baru saja dia ingin temui dan kini pertemuan itu hanya di atas gundukan tanah dengan rerumputan hijau di atasnya. Akashi membawa seikat bunga _Sweet Pea_ dan beberapa bunga yang lainya dalam satu ikatan. Akashi menaruhnya dia atas makam yang menuliskan nama yang sungguh tidak bisa dia sebutkan saat ini. Hati yang sangat pilu, jika waktu bisa terulang Akashi ingin satu minggu yang lalu saat dimana saudaranya akan pergi, tapi Akashi bisa menemaninya.

"Akachi, ayo pulang sudah sore" Teriakan seseorang membuat Akashi tersadar dari lamunanya. Akashi menoleh dan melihat ada orang-orang yang kini menjadi temanya.

"Hoy, Akashi! Kau sudah setengah jam di sana" tambah Aomine

"Besok, kalau kau mau kita akan datang lagi" Tawar Midorima

"Akashicchi aku lapar, ayo kita makan"

"Tunggu sebentar"Akashi tersenyum lalu mengambil bunga _Sweet Pea_ yang ada di dalam ikatan bunga yang dia bawa, kemudian Akashi menaruhnya di dekat nama yang terus dia pandangi.

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, Tetsuya" Sejak Akashi tau Kuroko adalah adik kembarnya, dia memanggil nama depan Kuroko, Tetsuya. Terdengar akrab untuk seorang teman akrab dan juga adik.

**_END_**


End file.
